dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Templars
} |name = Red Templars |icon = Red Templars heraldry.png |image = Red Templar Heraldry.png |px = 270px |type = Military |headquarters = |leaders = Samson |races = Any |ranks = General Knight-Captain Knight Shadow Horror Guard Marksman Foot Soldier |location = Emprise du Lion Hissing Wastes Storm Coast Emerald Graves |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The''' Red Templars''' are a splinter faction of rebel Templars, who have become corrupted by the use of the so-called "Red Lyrium". History Involvement The Red Templars continue to further Corypheus' agenda in both Orlais & Ferelden. The Red Templars establish a hidden port on the Storm Coast in north-eastern Ferelden to enable rapid transport across the Waking Sea. They also aid the Freemen of the Dales, deserters turned bandits from the Orlesian Imperial Army who have abandoned the War of the Lions with supplies in exchange for their aid in harassing refugees, Orlesian soldiers and Inquisition forces in addition to transporting and storing Red Lyrium throughout the Emerald Graves. Eventually the Freemen are attacked by the Inquisition. Knight-Captain Carroll attempts to re-establish contact between the Red Templars and the Freemen but is lured into a trap by the Inquisitor and is slain. Red Templar patrols are also deployed to the Hissing Wastes to help protect the Elder One's research teams there. The Red Templars also establish a major presence in Emprise du Lion, seizing Suledin Keep as their primary base of operations. They purchase the local quarry and then force Mistress Poulin to hand over the local villagers from Sahrnia in order to mine and grow more red lyrium. The Demon Imshael somehow ingratiates himself with the Red Templars at Suledin Keep and supervises the project to infect Giants with red lyrium which successfully results in several corrupted Giants. Eventually the Inquisition launches a sustained assault driving the Red Templars out of the region and seizing the Keep. }} }} Notable Red Templars *Conall *Fornier *Hayden *Keldon *Besen Ranks * Red Templar Knight * Red Templar Shadow * Red Templar Horror * Red Templar Guard * Red Templar Marksman * Red Templar Abilities Thanks to the powers of Red lyrium, all Red Templars possess enhanced speed, strength, stamina and healing capability. At more advanced stages of corruption, they are able to 'sew' red lyrium deposits into the soil. Red Templar Horrors are also able to create and expel red lyrium crystals at high velocity from their bodies and spew red lyrium in liquid form. Red Templar Knights are able to channel red lyrium into other Red Templars to accelerate the speed of their corruption transforming them into Horrors almost instantly. Knights are also able to use this ability to further enhance the strength and endurance of other Red Templars. See also *Behemoth Gallery Red Templar.png|Red Templar Red Templar Marksman.png|Red Templar Marksman Red Templar Guard.png|Red Templar Guard Red Templar Advanced Corruption.png|Red Templar in an advanced state of corruption Red Templar Horror.png|Red Templar Horror Red Templar Shadow.png|Red Templar Shadow Red Templar Knight In Game.png|Red Templar Knight Category:Groups Category:Templars Category:Red Templars